Flush & Release alternate
by Homestarluver201
Summary: Hey y'all, this is mah alternate ending to the episode 'Flush&Release! I really love this idea, but I only made a second chapter to build suspense. :3 I'll post the second chap soon, I promise! Just..uh...when I write it.
1. Piscato Del Diablo?

**Woah, new fan fiction! :D This is my alternate ending to 'Flush and Release' an episode of **_**Kick Buttowski **_**that I happen to be fond of. :D**

**So…Enjoy!**

(Episode runs normally up until the point where the water is quiet, 'too quiet', and then Kick sees the fish re-appear.)

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Kick shouted from atop the boat, but the gigantic goldfish struck the boat with its forehead without mercy.

The twelve year-old lost his balance and fell from where he was standing, and with a final little 'Ker_-Plunk_', he landed in the water.

Gunther let out breath he didn't even know he was holding in as _Piscato Del Diablo _dived into the water after his small friend.

"KICK!" Gunther called frantically, running to the banister of the boat just as the fish's tail fin disappeared into the water.  
Gunther and Mr. Vickle silently watched the water, scanning it for their daredevil friend. Fear and anxiety mixed with sadness welled up inside of Gunther as the water swooshed around the boat, leaving no trace of their friend or the fish who went after him.

Tears welled up in the Norse boy's eyes as he looked up to Mr. Vickle, who closed his eyes and took off his hat in respect.

Gunther looked back down at the water, closing his eyes and letting a tear slide slowly down his cheek, landing on the banister.

Mr. Vickle gasped and elbowed Gunther, signaling him to look in the water at what had floated up to the surface.

Gunther opened his eyes and looked slowly in disbelief at what had come up.

There, sitting atop the water level, was some small pieces of an orange lifejacket, surrounded by a cloud of blood that began to mix with the water as the brisk wind formed the two together.

Gunther leaned down and stretched his arm around the banister wall, fishing the pieces out of the bloody water.

Once he had grabbed onto them, it was easy to tell he was crying.

Large tears soaked his cheeks and rolled down onto his lifejacket. Mr. Vickle turned Gunther around and was about to lead him back into the cabin of the boat, when they head a splash in the water.

Gunther turned around on instinct and widened his eyes at what he saw.

A ripped and tattered yellow glove was hanging onto the side of the boat, when another one like it grabbed onto the boat and attempted to pull whatever was attached to it on board.

"…Kick?" Gunther asked, terrified, as he walked over to the two yellow gloves. He looked down and saw a struggling Kick, covered in blood and gigantic bite marks.

"KICK! Oh thank god!" Gunther cried, scrambling over and helping Kick up on board.

The small daredevil collapsed on deck, panting for his life. The bite marks in his arms and legs continued to bleed as he breathed in the fresh air.

Gunther realized that watery-blood was spreading all over the deck from his friend's wounds.

"Mr. Vickle, do you have any bandages on board?" Gunther frantically asked the navy man, who nodded.

"I'll go get them!" Mr. Vickle said, running into the cabin of the ship.

Kick, still breathing hard, closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He was sopping wet and covered in bloody water, and just nearly escaped being eaten by a gigantic goldfish.

Sprawled out on the deck, Kick continued to lose more blood as Mr. Vickle looked for the bandages.

He groaned in pain and Gunther took notice of this.

"Kick, don't worry, we'll help! I'm sure if we had a phone, we would have called 911 already!" Gunther shouted.

Mr. Vickle burst out of the cabin, shouting, "I have the bandages!"

But they were almost too late.

Kick blacked out.

**Will Kick survive? I don't know. I haven't written the second chapter yet. But you should read it! You really should! (Once I actually write it. :3)**


	2. authors note

**Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that I'm kind of doing a little contest or whatever.**

**Okay, you know how Kick sort of blacked out in the last chapter? Well, I'm having trouble deciding whether he should die or not. I'm mean, I know. :3**

**So, just read & review the first chapter, then tell me whether you think Kick should die or not. Also, you have to say why.**

**I will pick the best answer, and I'll say who suggested it. If I don't pick yours, well then that means you fail at writing. **

**Haha, I'm just kidding. XD But yeah, I'll basically just respond and say why I didn't use it. **

**ALL REVIEWS MUST BE IN BY NOON ON NOVEMBER 1st, 2010!**

**So uh…don't be late. :3**

**Also, I'm not writing as much because I'm working on a science project on Lithium (Li), so I uh…my mom told me I had to get that done before I write any more fan fiction. :3**

**Thanks guys, and I really appreciate all the traffic I'm getting! X3**

**~Homestarluver201**


End file.
